Dungeons/Infected Cavern/1/Descriptions
Environment/descriptions General * dark, burnt-olive glossy smooth stone * sickly lemon-lime acid * lighting: ** small rooms / hallways: dusty-brown moss gives off dim, warm light R.0 *rough oval with one flattened side, ~15'x35', ~15' high *dips & mounds, a few tiny cliffs, ~1.5' variance in floor *~0.5'-3' stalactites, dripping pale blue acid **cracked bowls underneath **a couple uncracked bowls, puddles of slime building up **a couple bowls with moss growing in the cracks *dimly lit (see top section) H.0-1 * Left-curved hallway, sloping downward * ~10' tall, ~20° left curve * scattered, natural-looking columns on the left, ~2'-7', break up a view of huge space ** ~40' up * (eventually) ~100' long R.1 *vaguely circular, ~70'-100' wide, 80' high *round cliffs on sides, holding pools of acid, sickly lemon-lime *well-lit **webbed, rope-like strings of moss hang gray stone bowls; bright light emanates from within them **scattered, ~10'-20' apart *floor: **scattered pools of acid, ~0.25'-3' wide in places **central pool, ~30' wide *occasional drips of pale-blue acid **some drips into lemon-lime acid, fizzes violently and releases caustic fumes *higher areas *Back area: **Raised area **Several large, oval pools of acid, often on ledges, ~10'x25' on average *Very top: **From ground: half-circle of connected stalactites wrapped in moss, curves into partial bowl at the bottom **Later, from top: statue? hanging from ceiling, obscured by shroud of stalactites & moss H.1-2 * dimly lit General section * decline * father in, caustic smell slowly intensifies, slightly different * 40' to next space R.2 * 3/4 oval, 15'x25', 8' up, 12' down * curved shelf (walkway) along left wall (2' wide), over lemon-lime pit of acid *caustic smell; description TBD *huge clumps of pale-blue slime fall from cracks in the ceiling, into the pit **react violently & splash the acid upward **(if patient): Regular places (5x fall, 3x danger; two before pool, one at pool) *acid pool ahead, 3' long H.2-3 *caustic smell recedes *60' out *replaced by musty smell, some acidity R.3 * Main sight: ** seems to be rough oval ** 40'x30', ~12' high ** to Tobias: "Mushroom." -- "Mush. Room." -- "Mush... roooooom." ** fungus fills the room, in varying pale shades of blue, white, and violet *** flat, round, & pointed caps **** mounds here & there **** shelves **** drooping from ceiling *** webbing between stalactites ** curved path, turns right; shelf left, ledge right (2ft, acid pond) ** patchy floor below *** left-front: **** acid pond **** drooping fungus, obstructs path (touch: [E.1]) *** back: **** fungus mound, wide stalactite webbing behind (touch: [E.1]) **** ledged shelf, hanging fungus (range: [E.1]) *** * Upsetting one fungus means alerting them all [E.1] * Farther in: ** another 20' wide & 40' back (60'x80' total) ** two fungus mounds, right ** path continues - fork; *** slight left, leads into back of the room, fungus-covered area *** along right wall, almost into a corner, before more fungus * Even father: ** Corner: perception check (see Rooms) *** small murky, faintly blue puddle, ~1' wide *** [Cavern/1/Encounters|[E.1 *later]]: Slithering Tracker ** No apparent exit ** four patches of vibrant violet moss, ~10ft apart in vague half-circle ** Perception check (see Rooms) *** four small, vibrant violet, capped mushrooms H.3-4 * TBD * TBD * fungus recedes * caustic smell ** gets stronger farther in ** same smell from H.1-2 R.4 * Enter: ** half-oval, ~60x80', 40' high ** smooth, featureless floor ** ledges left & right, 5' path through center **(perception check, see Rooms): Gelatinous Cubes [E.2] * Farther in: ** walls open up, then close in, 10' path through center ** ascending pathways left & right * Back: ** opens slightly, 15' circle ** back wall, 5' mound in the wall ** thin, muddy-brown liquid pours over it, drains into the back wall * Up: ** (each side:) *** lemon-lime acid pool farther back, another ascending pathway toward wall *** clumps of blue gel fall from cracks in ceiling, into the pool **** similar to acid hallway, but hand-sized clumps **** clumps react, causing muddy surface liquid, overflows into slide *** slide connects: **** across the room, as well as toward the back wall & up **** into ribbed bowl, four sections, draining over the back wall **** slight dip in the bowl, toward wall *** hanging, tightly webbed moss hangs on left ledge, droops into pile **** (puzzle:) ***** nub across, on end of pool, toward ledge ***** tie over pool, leads into dip in bowl ** (up again:) *** pool against wall *** similar setup, moss droops to side of pool **** (puzzle:) ***** nub across, on end of pool, toward ledge ***** tie over pool, leads next to lower pool ** acid puzzle [P.2] H.4-5 * TBD * TBD * (nap time) R.5 *pinched start, opens to rough circle, 60' square *bumpy, variance ~0.25' in floor *slight rise in middle of the room, 0.5' difference *puddles of thin, muddy brown liquid *more rapid dripping lemon-lime acid, into a few wide pools *dripping pale-blue acid, a few standing gels (similar to first room) **(combat mechanic, see Encounters) *cracks in walls/floor (from Gorgon) *large piles of crumbled gray stone (from oozes) *small piles of crumbled gray stone (from Slithering Trackers) H.5-Q *Cavernous hallway *Gradually becomes worked stone *Open to Nexus **description of area, from this perspective **Putra arcs hand, weird dimensional folding / fading illusions *Doorway, TBD *Opens to players' room **descriptions